Kaeru no Oji-sama - The Frog Prince
by Six
Summary: Taichi Kamiya is the perfect guy; he’s good at sports, handsome, and very popular. He’s even supposed to be the son of some rich diplomat or politician. But maybe he’s not as perfect as everyone thinks… Taisuke/Daichi sap. *complete*
1. the fairy tale beings

****

A/N: Hey world. It's a little after Valentine's Day, so naturally it's time for me to write a Christmas fic (although Moonstorm suggested I wait until next month and just say I'm getting a jump on the crowd). It's just a cutesy little 3 part fluff piece based on the manga _Kaeru no Oji-sama_, by Nagasawa Satoru (I'm not quite sure about that title… I know it translates to Frog Prince, but something seems wrong…). The first time I read it, I just knew I had to write a fic based on it, so I naturally grabbed my two favorite Digimon characters and just threw them into it (actually, I was going to make this a Yamasuke, but a very close friend (you might call her my dealer) kind of requested Taisuke). I pretty much stuck by the original story (since it was so cute!), but several things are very different (the manga's ending made me kind of sad, so I'm definitely going to "cute it up"). So if you've read the manga (has anyone?), I guess you'll notice quite a few differences. I also messed with the DD's ages... Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru, and Sora are all juniors in high school, though Taichi and Sora are one year older, and Hikari is still an elementary school kid... like 5 or 6. Hmmm... makes sense when reading the fic, I suppose.

****

Summary: Taichi Kamiya is the perfect guy; he's good at sports, handsome, and very popular. He's even supposed to be the son of some rich diplomat or politician. But maybe he's not as perfect as everyone thinks… (Hehehe… my original summary was really surreal and strange… something like "Like a wonderful fantasy, Taichi Kamiya saunters from the dream world into reality. He is a prince: a frog prince that only changes in front of me. Only I hold his secret.")

****

Warnings: Taisuke/Daito, sap, fluff, evil Sora (no offense, just needed someone to be the evil chick) and general cuteness. Beware the abundant smiling and embarrassed Daisuke.

****

Kaeru no Oji-sama - The Frog Prince

By Six, Head Priestess of VolcanoTown, Population 3.5

---

Taichi Kamiya sprinted across the school soccer field, a chilly, December breeze skimming across his exposed neck. A light sweat broke out across his skin, despite the chill in the air. The competitive game was really working him and his long sleeved gym uniform didn't help as he ran. On the edges of the field, many of his admiring classmates stood to cheer him on.

"You can do it, Kamiya-kun!"

"Incredible! Kamiya-kun scored _another_ goal!"

Daisuke Motimiya stood at the edge of the field with his best friend, Takeru Takaishi, trying to get a good view of Taichi around all the fangirls.

"Taichi is the best," said Daisuke adoringly, "I would give anything to have him look at me just once."

"Yeah, you and about half the student body," joked Takeru, throwing an easygoing arm around his friend. Taichi was a great guy, but everyone knew it. He was rarely seen without a flock of fangirls doting on him. Not only was he really good looking, but he was also at the head of the class and supposedly the son of someone very rich. He was in everyway the fairy tale prince.

"If you want to get with a diplomat's son, then you'd better be more aggressive, or you'll lose to one of _them_." Takeru punctuated his statement by waving his hand in the general direction of a bunch of simpering girls cheering on Taichi. Daisuke scrunched up his nose. The thought of one of those girls going out with Taichi instead of him was annoying at best.

"I know, I know. I've got a lot of competition. But I plan on giving him the best Christmas present ever," Daisuke said arrogantly. _Though I could have sworn that his father was a company president, not a diplomat._

"Oh really?" Takeru asked skeptically, "And what exactly is this great present that's going to magically win over the most popular guy in school?"

Daisuke smiled sheepishly, starting in a run back to the school building.

"Well I haven't thought of that part yet!" 

---

Taichi spent that day's study hall in relative silence, reading a book and occasionally gazing out the window longingly. A few desks away, Takeru and Daisuke went over last night's homework. Or rather, Takeru went over last night's homework...

"Now you figure out the radius of the circle," said Takeru, demonstrating on a paper lying on the desk.

"Uh-huh," replied Daisuke, gazing at Taichi with a love struck expression in his eyes.

"Then you divide by X and you have your answer," finished Takeru, who looked up and noticed that Daisuke was paying absolutely no attention to him or the homework.

"Yeah," said Daisuke, holding a little box of chocolates in his hand. He had intended to give them to Taichi today, but now that he had the chance, he seemed to have lost his nerve.

"But first you've got to give me all the money in your wallet and cut off all your hair."

"Uh-huh," Daisuke said distractedly, still staring at Taichi.

"But be careful since your pants are on fire and there is a donkey on your head."

"Uh-h… what?!" Daisuke asked, quickly snapping his head up to face his friend. Takeru sighed over-exasperatedly and rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. Just go and talk to him," he said, shutting his math book closed with a thud. Daisuke's eyes widened in protest. Just the thought of talking to Taichi on his own made his palms sweat and his knees get shaky. You didn't even _think_ about approaching a dream like Taichi without prior thought and planning!

"No way!"

"Come on, Dai. It's not like you to be nervous about something," coaxed Takeru.

"But this is Taichi!" argued Daisuke frantically, "He's not something... he's everything!"

"He's just another guy, Daisuke. Now go over there and talk to him."

"Suppose I do go over there. What am I going to talk to him about?" he implored.

"Anything," the blonde shrugged. Daisuke rolled his eyes. _Some help he was…_

"Fine, I'm going over there and I'm going to talk to him, I'm even going to give him these chocolates, but only because I don't want you to be able to hold this over my head later." Daisuke stood up from the desk he and Takeru were sharing, and made his way over to where Taichi sat.

"Uh, Taichi-kun? Can I have a word with you?" he asked politely.

Taichi looked up from his book.

"Of course, Daisuke-kun. Sit down," Taichi offered, indicating to the chair next to his.

"I just wanted to-" Daisuke started to say, but Sora Takenouchi and her bitch brigade interrupted him.

"I was watching you in P.E. earlier…" one of the girls said quickly, shoving the chair Daisuke was offered to Sora, who sat down in it immediately.

"You're _much_ better than all the guys on the soccer team, Kamiya-kun," gushed Sora, looking up at Taichi through her eyelashes. She turned towards Daisuke, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm sorry. I wasn't interrupting, was I?"

"Oh, uh…no," Daisuke said dejectedly, slowly turning and walking away. It was just his luck to have a crush on the same guy that Sora did. Everyone knew she was the most stuck up girl in school. She would do anything to get things to go her way.

"I made you lunch, Taichi-kun," babbled Sora, sliding expensive looking decorative box1 onto the desk. Taichi almost completely ignored her.

"Wait. Daisuke was talking to me first. Right, Daisuke-kun?" Taichi said, smiling at the redhead again. He didn't much care for Sora, either. She was far too pushy and self-important for his liking. Sora silently fumed, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe that _her_ Taichi-kun had passed over the chance to talk to _her_ so he could listen to that little fool.

"Uh… yeah," said Daisuke softly. He turned back around to face his crush.

Taichi looked at the shorter teen expectantly and Daisuke froze up. His little box of chocolates could never compare with the expensive lunch Sora had brought him. Why did he even bother trying?

"Say something!" Takeru mouthed to him from across the room.

Daisuke mind panicked and he voiced the first thought that came into his head.

"Do you like guys?"

Daisuke quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

__

I can't believe I just said that!

Mortification rapidly overcoming him, Daisuke quickly shoved the box of chocolates at Taichi. Then he turned around and fled from the room as fast as he could, his face lit up with a flaming blush. Takeru followed him out and Sora, not so easily put down, began chattering about herself to Taichi again. The brunette barely noticed she was talking, his eyes still fixed on the door Daisuke had just run out through.

__

He looks so cute when he blushes.

---

"Oh my god," said Daisuke, leaning against the wall outside the classroom and holding his head in his hands, "I can't believe I asked him that. That was completely mortifying!"

"Oh come on. At least you gave him the chocolates. It could have been worse," comforted Takeru, rubbing his hand on Daisuke's back.

  
"How? By asking him "Boxers or briefs?" I am never going to get over this," he moaned pathetically.

"Cheer up. This was nothing. In a few years, you'll think about this and laugh."

Daisuke's head shot up to look at the blonde sternly.

"In a few years, I'm going to think about this and punch you for making me talk to him."

"What about that awesome Christmas present you were going to give him?" Takeru reminded. Instantly, Daisuke perked up, his eyes lighting up with the gift-giving joy.

"His present! I almost forgot! I've got to go!" he called, running down the hallway.

Takeru shook his head.

"Never going to get over it, eh?"

---  
  
  
Daisuke slipped into the boy's locker room unnoticed. After taking a quick look around the room to make sure no one else was there, he walked straight to Taichi's gym locker and slid the door open silently. Quietly, he slipped out the red and white mandatory P.E. sweatshirt and began taking measurements from it. He couldn't help but notice that Taichi's faint scent still lingered on the garment. Daisuke reminded himself that Taichi had been wearing it only an hour ago. The thought made him feel all fuzzy inside.

"Now that I know his measurements, I can knit him a sweater for Christmas easily. I'm so smart!" Daisuke congratulated himself, holding the sweaty gym shirt close to his chest. Being in such close proximity to an object that Taichi wore, Daisuke had the overwhelming urge to put it on.

"No, no you can't Daisuke," he chided himself, slipping the sweater back onto its hook. He took a few steps away from the locker before the impish part of his brain got control. Just wearing the sweater once wouldn't hurt, right?

__

Only this once…

Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, he slid the large shirt over his head. He had never noticed before, but Taichi had much wider shoulders than him. The sweatshirt practically swallowed him.

"This shouldn't be so exciting…" he commented, his eyes twinkling as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was almost like getting a hug from "the prince" himself… Daisuke was so busy snuggling up to the sweater that he didn't notice when someone opened the door and approached him. He did, however, notice when the person began to speak.

"Daisuke? What are you… is that _mine_?" asked the bewildered voice.

Daisuke pulled himself from his fantasies long enough to see Taichi looking at him questioningly. He flushed rapidly. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'll take it off."

He rushed to take off the sweater as fast as he could, fairly embarrassed for having been caught in such an awkward position.

__

I can't believe this is happening!

In his hurry to get the sweater off, Daisuke managed to get himself further caught in it. He apologized profusely while still attempting to pull Taichi's shirt over his head, but still he managed to be completely trapped within the article of clothing.

"Let me help," said Taichi, stepping over to the younger teen and helping him get the oversized sweater back on the right way. At least he wasn't all caught up in it anymore. The redhead stared at the Taichi quietly, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Does this mean… you like me?" Taichi asked, willing the redhead to look him in the eye.

Instantly the younger flushed, staring down at his feet and wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him alive. Taichi took his silence for a yes. Daisuke started to feel very uncomfortable. He didn't like the eerie silence that filled the room.

__

This has to have been the worst possible way for…

"I'm glad." Taichi said softly. He closed the distance between them with two steps. Daisuke felt his back hit the wall and he worriedly tried to think of what Taichi was doing. Lightly placing his hands on Daisuke's shoulders, Taichi kissed him. A moment later, Daisuke finally got over the shock of his dream coming true and closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss. All too soon, it was over and Taichi made his way to the door.

"But… I'm sorry," the brunette said, walking away with a final look towards the redhead. Daisuke collapsed onto a nearby chair, watching confusedly as the door closed.

"I was kissed by a prince…"

---

"The last half of the time sale is starting now, so hurry up and finish your shopping if you want to cash in on all the good deals!" came a voice over the supermarket announcement system. Daisuke stood behind the produce counter, decked out in a store apron and holding a knife. A variety of vegetables sat on the counter before him.

  
_He kissed me. I can die happily now_, Daisuke thought dreamily, _He kissed **me**_.

"If you keep dawdling like this, you're going to get fired."

Shaking his head, Daisuke smiled apologetically at his boss before going back to chopping the vegetables on the counter in front of him. Working at the local supermarket wasn't the best job, but it could have been worse. Besides, it gave him time to think about things… like a certain soccer playing, high school Adonis. Make that a certain soccer playing, high school Adonis who was standing only a few feet away.

"What's he doing here?" Daisuke asked himself, silently spying on Taichi, "And why is he wearing _that_?"

A few feet away, Taichi, dressed in sweats (middle school sweats, Daisuke noted), stood in the center of a mass of late-afternoon grocery shoppers, all fighting for the food on sale. He ferociously fought his way into the fray, yelling at anyone in his way.

"He's really acting… different," thought Daisuke, staring at him. Moments later, Taichi emerged with a bag of potatoes in one hand, onions in the other, and a package of meat clasped in his mouth. He grinned in triumph, his victorious laugh muffled by the meat.

__

What is this? What's going on?

Daisuke could only gape in confusion as the brunette paid for his few groceries and left the store. Abandoning his knife and throwing off the apron, Daisuke hastily followed Taichi out of the store and trailed him down several blocks. Finally, Taichi reached a shabby little broken down house.

"Tadaima2!" he yelled, entering through the tiny front door. Daisuke stared at him in shock. All of a sudden, his image of Taichi, the extravagantly rich and perfect prince, was shattered. He approached the front of the house carefully, not wanting to alert attention to himself, but wanting to make sure that this little house was _really_ where Taichi lived. It was almost unbelievable. Everyone always said that he lived in a large mansion. Wasn't his father supposed to be really rich?

Inside the house, Taichi's little sister ran over to him.

"Oniichan3!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him, "Welcome home!"

"No way," commented Daisuke to himself, peering in the window, "I thought he was a prince, but-"

"Nice feet," said a voice very low to the ground, "Very nice."

Daisuke yelped loudly in fear as he noticed a head poking out of the ground. Taichi came running outside at the noise.

"Daisuke-kun? What are you-" he asked confusedly, staring helplessly at his classmate.

Daisuke flung himself into Taichi, clinging to him with fear.

"There's a creepy guy and a head and I…"

A dark look came over Taichi's face.

"What are you doing, Dad?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. That was Taichi's father? But he was supposed to be…

"Well, this is awkward."

---

Inside the house, everyone gathered around the table silently. Taichi stared at Daisuke and he stared back. The silence began to get to him.

__

Is that his little sister, wondered Daisuke, stealing a glance at the little girl across the table, _she's so cute!_

"Hi. I'm Daisuke, Taichi-kun's friend from school. Nice to meet you," he said to her, a friendly smile playing on his face.

She looked at him carefully for a moment.

"_I'm_ Kamiya Hikari," she said quietly.

"And I'm Hitoshi-chan4! Very nice to meet you," announced Taichi's dad, wrapping an arm around Daisuke's shoulder.

Taichi whacked his dad away. "Dad! Stop that!"

Hitoshi retreated to a corner of the room, pulling out a map and inspecting it carefully, glaring at his son every now and then.

"You've got a pretty interesting family, Taichi-kun," remarked Daisuke quietly, "What was your father doing in that hole earlier?"

Taichi looked away. "He… he was looking for treasure."

"Treasure?" asked Daisuke, "But I thought your father…"

Taichi interrupted, "Hey, I didn't start those rumors: people just starting coming up with that diplomat stuff. I just never bothered to tell them the truth."

"T-the truth?" questioned Daisuke, looking up at Taichi carefully.

"My dad isn't a politician, or a diplomat, or the president of some big important company. He's just my dad. He spends most of his time out in the yard digging for treasure."

"Oh." For once in his life, Daisuke really had nothing to say. He focused his eyes on the cheap, fraying carpeting on the floor.

"Once the rumors started, I couldn't really stop them. And I didn't really want to. Getting that free food everyday was pretty nice, you know?"

__

Free food? Daisuke abruptly remembered all the lunch boxes that girls gave Taichi everyday. He faltered.

"You even gave me chocolate," Taichi pointed out, "You know, you're the first friend I've ever had come over to my house."

__

The....chocolate… 

"Hey. Lets keep this our secret, alright?" Taichi smiled hopefully, placing his hand on the redhead's shoulder. Daisuke could only nod, backing up against the wall.

"Will you promise?" he asked quietly.

"Of-of course…" Daisuke agreed. Anything for Taichi.

"See that, Hikari? It's the famous "Venus Fly Trap". I don't want you getting caught by boys like that!" said Hitoshi, pointing at the couple at the other end of the table.

"DAD!" Taichi yelled heatedly, "Stop it! I really like him!" Suddenly, Taichi realized what he had just blurted out and sank into one of the chairs at the table, ducking his head down. Daisuke couldn't help the happy grin that came to his face. Taichi liked him? He couldn't believe it. Although thinking about all the strange things that had happened that day, (Taichi kissing him, abandoning his job to follow a boy, finding out that Taichi wasn't what everyone thought he was... ) suddenly it was much easier to believe that the older brunette might like him.

"It's our secret," Daisuke promised, walking out the door. He whistled all the way home.

---

The next day, Daisuke practically floated down the hallways at school. He knew something about Taichi that no one else in school knew. They had a secret. Taichi was the frog prince that only changed in front of him. In someway, he felt special.

"Hey! Dai! Wait up!" called Takeru, bringing Daisuke back from his happy thought bubble.

"Here's the book you asked me about," he said, thrusting the how-to knitting book into Daisuke's hands.

"Thanks, Takeru!" he said, shoving the book into his bag. Now, more than ever, he wanted to make Taichi the best Christmas gift ever. And he was determined to do a good job, too.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder, causing Daisuke to jump. It was Taichi, looking at him apprehensively.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course."

Taichi grabbed Daisuke's arm, dragging him off to a deserted hallway.

"So, you didn't tell anyone, right?" the brunette asked quietly.

"No, no of course not, Taichi-kun," Daisuke said promptly, "I'd never do anything like that to you."

Taichi smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Daisuke. You're a really nice person," he whispered into the redhead's hair.

__

Somehow, I'm happy… 

"KAMIYA-KUN!" Sora called from down the hall. Taichi winced pulling back from Daisuke regretfully. Within seconds, Sora and her group had almost completely surrounded him, pushing Daisuke away again.

__

Well, Daisuke thought, heading off for class with a backwards glance towards Taichi, _he may be a bit distrustful of people, but he's got a good heart._

---

"So then you take this part and pass it through here…" mumbled Daisuke, trying not to make too much of an ass of himself as he attempted to finish his knitting on his way home from school the next day. _Why did I ever think I could do this?_

He stopped to lean against a wall, his breath forming clouds as he attempted to finish his knitting. A few moments later, he was as done as he was ever going to be. He looked down at it sadly. He had stayed up almost all night working on it and it was still a pretty pathetic looking scarf.

"Daisuke!" called Taichi, jogging into view. Daisuke's eyes widened and he quickly shoved the scarf into his bag and out of sight. The last thing he wanted was for Taichi to see it now.

"Can I walk with you?" the brunette asked shyly.

"Of-of course!" said Daisuke happily, starting into stride with Taichi.

"Pretty cold weather lately," commented Taichi, shivering slightly from the cold.  


"Y-yeah. I was-" Before Daisuke could finish his sentence, he tripped over someone's outstretched foot. Taichi grabbed around Daisuke's waist to stop him from falling, but ended up falling, too and landing on top of him in a very compromising position as Daisuke's bag slid several feet across the slick ground. Taichi quickly scrambled off Daisuke and then helped him stand up, brushing off bits of the snow that had fallen the night before from his pants.

"You aren't hurt anywhere, are you?" Taichi asked with concern, "I can-"

He was cut off by a cold laugh.

"What is _this_?" asked Sora holding up the scarf that had fallen out of Daisuke's bag after she had tripped him, "Surely you didn't plan to give his pathetic thing to Kamiya-kun?"

Daisuke's face flamed.

"Give it back, Sora," he said angrily, grabbing for it.

"With pleasure," she said spitefully, throwing the poor thing down into the snow. Daisuke scrambled to pick it up, but Taichi beat him to it.

"Did you really make this for me?" he asked Daisuke, a little bit of awe in his voice as he held it tightly in his hands. The younger stared down at his feet.

"I, uh, know it isn't very good, but I really did try my hardest and I was going to make you a sweater but then I ran out of time, so I decided on a scarf and uh… Merry Christmas?" he said awkwardly.

Taichi smiled happily.

"Thank you very much, Daisuke," he said, wrapping the scarf around his neck, "It's wonderful."

Sora stared at him in shock.

"Are you actually going to accept _that_ as a gift?"

"Of course I am," said Taichi defensively, wrapping his arms around Daisuke, "Because we're dating. And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave us alone."

He punctuated his words by planting a kiss on Daisuke's cheek. Sora's eyes widened and she stormed off in a huff.

__

We're dating…?

Daisuke couldn't help the delighted smile that came to his face. Maybe Taichi really was a prince, after all.

**TBC...**

1. For clarity, a bento box, not an American lunchbox.

2. Tadaima basically means "I'm home"

3. (I'm pretty sure everyone knows this one, but just in case…) Oniichan means older brother. I'm lazy.

4. I don't know Taichi's dad's real name, so I went with the father's name from the manga. Anyone want to help me out here?

****

A/N: Wow... this fic was so fun to write! There are supposed to be another two parts for this, but I suppose if no one besides me wants to read them, this part could suffice as a semi-decent ending. Win, win situation. ^_^ I hope you can forgive my numerous mistakes (no beta!) long enough to leave me a review.


	2. the frog prince gets his kiss

****

A/N: Eh... My apologies for taking over a week in getting this part out... I had this chapter done **days** ago, but I didn't have anyone to read it over for me. Finally, Moonstorm took time from her busy, busy rehearsal schedule and gave it a once over for me. I love you, Kezy! Many, many thanks to you for putting up with my crappy writing and my bullshit about HK movies and really bad cartoons while you were trying to sleep. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! After getting such wonderful reviews, I couldn't wait to finish writing this part! As far as the fic goes... uh, I really like this part. I think it's very cute. But then again, I came to this conclusion after "editing" it while listening to really, really sappy songs. Daisuke's character was originally your basic shoujo manga chick (shy, always blushing, kinda clumsy), and I think it (sadly!) shows.

****

Summary: Taichi Kamiya is the perfect guy; he's good at sports, handsome, and very popular. He's even supposed to be the son of some rich diplomat or politician. But maybe he's not as perfect as everyone thinks… **Chapter 2**: Taichi and Daisuke have a Christmas Eve "date".

****

Warnings: Taisuke/Daichi (hehehe... got it right this time) Christmas sap... 

****

Kaeru no Oji-sama - Chapter 2

By Six

---

"Can you believe that Motomiya Daisuke is _actually_ going out with Kamiya-kun?"

"No way! He's not even cute!"

"Totally! He's just trash. Especially compared to Kamiya-kun!"

Spiteful whispered comments surrounded Daisuke as he made his way down the school hallways. He held his head up, trying his best to ignore them, but it still hurt. People he didn't even know were saying rude things about him, all because Taichi had shown just a little bit of interest in him! Takeru, ever the good friend, glared at anyone who said anything, but their words played over in Daisuke's head anyway.

__

He's just trash… just trash.

"Don't listen to them," said Takeru, trying to cheer up his friend, "They're just jealous because you're going out with Taichi-kun and he won't even talk to them."

__

Taichi-kun may have said that we were dating… but was he serious?

"Daisuke! Wait a sec!" The redhead stopped his doubtful train of thought, his heart skipping a beat at the sound of Taichi's bright voice. The brunette hurried down the hallway to catch up with Daisuke. Finally reaching the younger boy, Taichi stood very close to the redhead, despite the fierce stares of envious classmates and much to Daisuke's delight. Taichi was so close, Daisuke could feel his breath on his cheek.

"I want you to come home with me after school today. Is that alright?" Taichi asked quietly. He smiled softly at Daisuke, hoping the younger teen would agree.

"Of course!" Daisuke consented immediately, his eyes lighting up with joy, "How about we meet by the statue out front?"

"That'd be perfect. Thank you." Taichi squeezed his shoulder softly. The fangirls began to close in.

"I've got to right now, but… we'll talk later, alright?" Daisuke nodded as Taichi retreated down the hallway, flashing a quick smile his way while he escaped from the girls. A second later, Daisuke was distracted from watching Taichi sprint down the hall by Takeru's distinctive laugh.

"Going to his house after school, huh? I guess you guys are a lot closer than I thought you were!"

Daisuke immediately flushed a bright pink hue.

"I-its not like that! Taichi and I are…"

__

What are we? Could I call myself his boyfriend…?

"Awww… don't be shy, Dai!" sung the blonde, a wicked grin on his face. Daisuke socked him on the arm playfully and they continued down the hall, still getting the occasional glower or comment. Daisuke didn't even notice, his mind focused on only one thought.

__

I wonder why he wants to see me…

---

As soon as the final bell rang, Daisuke rushed to the front of the building, haphazardly throwing various school items into his bag as he did so. He was in a good mood. Not only was it the last day of school before Christmas holidays, but he was going to walk home with Taichi, too. It was almost too perfect. He arrived at the statue a few minutes later, only to find Taichi already waiting. Daisuke smiled merrily, noting that Taichi was wearing the scarf he had made again. Even if they weren't really dating, it was nice to have someone to wait for him after school. Taichi smiled back, straightening from his relaxed position to walk over to Daisuke. He was just about to greet him when a group of girls approached.

"Kamiya-kun! There is going to be a party on the 24th. You'll be there, right?" asked one of the girls as they surrounded poor Taichi. He frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry. I plan on spending the day with my family." All around him, faces fell. "Christmas is a very special holiday to us."

"Well then at least accept my present now," said the same girl, shoving a brightly decorated package into Taichi's hands.

"Mine's a sweater!" screeched another, also pushing her present at the brunette. One after another, girls thrust gifts towards Taichi as he smiled embarrassedly and tried to be polite. Daisuke was ashamed to remember that he hadn't even gotten to wrap his present for Taichi. In fact, it was covered in snow when he got it. He began to feel uncomfortable, stepping a few feet away from the group. Taichi watched him walk away worriedly.

"I'm very sorry, but I've really got to be going home now," said Taichi quickly, trying his best to look regretful as he turned away from the group. He caught up to Daisuke down the sidewalk and they began the trek to Taichi's house.

"I'm really sorry about that, Daisuke," said Taichi after a moment, "It's really annoying… all this handmade stuff. Like they think that I'll instantly fall for them because of one little gift that they probably threw together at the last minute. I always get a bunch of stuff that I really don't need or want."

Daisuke glanced at the scarf around Taichi's neck guiltily. His look did not go unnoticed by his companion, who quickly tried to cover.

"Excluding your gift, of course Daisuke. I really liked yours. I think it was one of the first gifts that I've gotten that actually had feeling in it, you know? When I wear this scarf, I kind of feel like you're right there with me, that charming grin playing across your face... it's really nice."

Taichi stared off into the sky, a dreamy expression in his eyes. Daisuke smiled adoringly. Even when covering his ass, Taichi was so cute. And the fact that Taichi thought about him really meant a lot.

"Can I carry some of those for you?" asked the redhead, motioning towards the large stack of presents piled in Taichi's arms.

"Could you?" Taichi requested gratefully. Daisuke pulled a bunch off the top, considerably lightening Taichi's load. A light snow began to fall as they continued their walk.

"I think it's really nice that you're going to spend Christmas Eve with your family, Taichi-kun," remarked Daisuke, watching the snow land on Taichi's hair with rapt fascination.

"Actually, we're not doing anything. I just don't want to be around all those pesky girls. You can't really blame me, can you?"

Daisuke smirked, loving the feeling he got when Taichi confided in him. He was the only one who saw the real Taichi. He spent the rest of the walk to Taichi's house memorizing the way he felt right then, because he never wanted to forget something so wonderful.

---

"Tadaima!" yelled Taichi, shoving open the door to his home and unceremoniously tossing the presents he held onto the floor. He motioned for Daisuke to do the same, which he did with pleasure.

"Hikari-chan!" squealed Daisuke upon sighting the little girl at the table. She was just as adorable as he remembered, drawing a picture with crayons. He stood next to her, content to watch the small girl color her picture. He loved children.

Taichi stepped behind them, setting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Where's Dad?"

"He said he's not coming out until he finds treasure," said Hikari in a small voice, pointing towards the backyard. Taichi frowned and Daisuke leaned down to look at Hikari's drawing.

"Anyway," said Taichi, bringing Daisuke's attention back to himself, "I was wondering if you were doing anything Christmas Eve… I was hoping we could…"

---

"…so I'll just leave everything to you two then!" said the bakery manager excitedly. He was glad to have found someone to sell Christmas cakes at the last minute. And he couldn't have hoped for a more adorable pair! They were sure to do well.

Taichi, dressed up in a complete Santa suit, minus the beard, nodded enthusiastically. To his right, Daisuke, decked out in a matching red and green elf's costume nodded, too, though much less enthusiastically.

__

I can't believe this is what Taichi wanted to ask me!

He almost scowled.

Still… we're all alone… on Christmas Eve…

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Daisuke," Taichi apologized, "I needed someone to help me with this job, but I didn't really have anyone else to ask."

Daisuke bent over the table, adjusting several of the bakery's cakes that they were supposed to sell.

"Really, it's not a problem. I like spending time with you, Taichi." Daisuke blushed, keeping his gaze on the table.

"Daisuke?" said Taichi, a smile in his voice.

"Yes?" His gaze found its way back to Taichi.

"Lets sell a lot, ne?"

Daisuke smiled and nodded. It didn't take long for a crowd to gather around the charming Santa and his endearing little elf selling Christmas cakes at the bakery. Soon, they had sold over half of the cakes and were swiftly selling more. Every now and then, Daisuke snuck small looks at Taichi as he handed out packages and collected money.

__

In these costumes, it's far from romantic, but because it's just the two of us, this Christmas is really special.

"So what are we going to do about the party then, Sora?"

"If Kamiya-kun is not going, then there is no point in us going, either. _I'm_ going home," Sora said haughtily, catching sight of Daisuke as he merrily passed out packages. She approached the table, her friend right behind her.

"Thank you very much!" Daisuke called cheerfully as he handed another customer their cake in a box.

"May I have one?" Sora asked.

"Of cour-" Daisuke started. He stopped speaking as he realized to whom he was speaking to. Taichi turned halfway around, but upon catching sight of Sora, quickly turned back, hiding behind Daisuke. He pressed himself back to back with the smaller redhead, allowing Daisuke to revel in the comforting warmth of Taichi's body pressed against his own.

"So, uh, how do I look?" Daisuke asked, trying to divert attention away from Taichi. He tilted his head, setting the pointed hat at a jaunty angle.

"How does he look, he asks?" mocked Sora's friend, smiling cruelly.

"Like a fool," Sora said, laughing. Daisuke just smiled it off, clenching his hand nervously.

"So why aren't you with Taichi-kun on such a special day? Been dumped already, I see," Sora said maliciously. Daisuke wavered just a bit. Taichi felt the younger boy falter and reached his hand around to link with Daisuke's slowly, so he wouldn't be noticed by Sora or her friend. Taichi squeezed Daisuke's smaller hand reassuringly and the redhead couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks at the small sign of affection.

"I thought it was strange that he'd go out with trash like you in the first place," Sora said, turning to leave, "Good luck with your little job, then."

Daisuke waved at the retreating pair hesitantly with his free hand, watching them leave. Taichi turned around, his chest pressed up against Daisuke's back. He rested his head on the side of the shorter teen's affectionately, staring down at the redhead for a moment.

"I think you look adorable in that outfit," he commented finally, making Daisuke go red. Taichi wrapped his free arm around Daisuke's shoulder, pulling him into a snug embrace. "And, uh, thank you, Daisuke."

Daisuke felt a shiver run up his spine as Taichi said his name. He smiled blithely, delighting in the sensation of having Taichi hanging onto him. It was such a wonderful feeling. Around the corner, Sora looked at the couple with puzzlement.

"Come on, Sora!" called her friend. Sora quickly turned and followed her friend out of the building, shaking her head slightly.

__

That couldn't_ have have been Kamiya-kun... could it?_

---

"Great job, kids!" congratulated the bakery manager, smiling cheerily at the pair of teens, "Here's your money, and here's a cake for the two of you to enjoy! Happy holidays!"

Taichi smiled gratefully, accepting the packages from the manager and heading to the back room to change back into his normal clothes. Daisuke followed him a moment later and soon they both emerged outside, Taichi carefully wrapping the scarf Daisuke had given him around his neck. It was surprisingly warm...

"Are you going home now?" Daisuke asked, zipping up his coat to keep out the evening chill. At the very least, he was glad to be out of the elf costume. Wearing an outfic so embarassing was something he would do only for Taichi.

"Not yet," said Taichi, stealing a sideways glance at the younger boy, "There's somewhere I have to go first."

"Then I'll go with you!" Daisuke volunteered, a wide grin on his face. Taichi realized that even if he had wanted to, he couldn't have possibly said no to such a sweet face.

"Afterwards… uh, since it's just Hikari-chan and I…"

"Hmmm?"

Taichi held the cake box up.

"Eat it with us?"

Taichi didn't think he'd ever seen a smile so open and genuine as the one he got from Daisuke just then.

"I'd love to!" the redhead said gleefully.

---

"Here we are," announced Taichi, holding open the door. Daisuke walked through, quickly realizing where they had arrived.

"A toy store!" he squealed happily, rushing towards a pile of stuffed animals, "Everything is so cute! I want to live here!"

Taichi watched him from the door, a tiny smile on his face.

__

I wonder if he ever stops being so cute…

"Are you getting something for Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked when Taichi appeared behind him. Taichi nodded, watching as the younger boy prodded a stuffed penguin. They wandered around the store a bit more, Daisuke pointing out various toys he thought were sweet or pretty while Taichi mostly watched him. Every now and again, Daisuke would catch Taichi looking at him with a lost faraway gaze and would giggle happily.

__

I wonder if we look like lovers?

He giggled again at the thought, earning a strange look from Taichi. They continued going through the store, Daisuke laughing and holding up toys while Taichi stood behind him possessively, occasionally laughing back.

"Awww… this is the sweetest looking thing I've ever seen!" Daisuke cried, holding a cuddly bear up. Taichi looked down at the younger boy, agreeing immediately. Daisuke held the bear up to Taichi's face.

"Hikari-chan would love me!" Daisuke said in a funny accent. Taichi smirked, taking the bear from Daisuke to check the price. His eyes widened and he held the bear away from himself. Daisuke looked at the older brunette worriedly, checking out how much the bear cost for himself.

"Geez… pretty damned expensive for a stuffed bear," sighed Daisuke, placing the bear back in a pile. Taichi steeled himself, grabbing the money in his pocket and the bear.

"I think Hikari-chan deserves it, anyway."

Daisuke smiled at the brotherly side of Taichi. He held up a small stuffed puppy, hugging it to his chest tightly with a look of rapture while Taichi made his way to the register with the bear. The brunette paid for it quietly, looking back at Daisuke as he cooed to the stuffed toy.

Taichi quickly turned back to the woman behind the register, "Can I…"

---

"Thank you, oniichan!" cried Hikari, hugging the stuffed bear fiercely. Taichi pat her head affectionately before she moved to sit down in front of their Christmas tree and play with the bear. Behind him, Daisuke set the table, smiling widely as Taichi sat down too.

"Time to celebrate, ne?" Daisuke said merrily. He watched as Hikari-chan kneeled in front of the tree and began to pray.

"Please, bring Dad back to us soon."

"Come on," Taichi said in an embarrassed tone of voice, "Hikari-chan, lets have some cake."

The three sat around the table gaily, contentedly munching on their cake and talking animatedly. Daisuke couldn't stop the smile that came to his face everytime he looked at Taichi.

__

This is such a wonderful Christmas.

Soon, Hikari fell asleep, her head resting on the table. Taichi made his was around the table and picked her up, carrying her into her room and tucking her into bed.

"She's so cute," commented Daisuke from the doorway. Taichi closed Hikari's door, pulling Daisuke back with him to the living room.

"Daisuke?" he said hesitantly, his face glowing in the flickering light of the candles they had lit earlier.

"Yeah?" asked Daisuke, staring up at Taichi with his large, luminous eyes. The brunette realized that Daisuke had eyes you could get lost in. He wanted to look into them forever.

Taichi held out a small, wrapped package. Daisuke took it in his hands delicately.

"Is this... for me?" he asked hesitantly. Taichi nodded slightly, trying not to appear as nervous he felt. He'd never really given a gift to anyone as special to him as Daisuke was and he wondered if he had done the right thing. Daisuke beamed, tearing open the wrappings quickly. Taichi felt the urge to laugh at the outright boyishness Daisuke was displaying. It was too precious.

Inside the wrapping paper, in a mass of tissue paper, Daisuke found the stuffed dog he had admired in the toy store earlier. He stared at it silently, holding the still toy in his hand.

__

He was thinking about me…

"I'm sorry it's so cheap…" Taichi apologized, wondering if he should have gotten him something different.

"No," Daisuke admonished, his eyes shining brightly, "I love it!"

__

Taichi bought me a Christmas gift. He's just so... perfect.

A surprised smile lit Taichi's face. He put on hand on the wall behind Daisuke, the other one reaching up to brush a few dark strands of hair away from the redhead's eyes. Daisuke looked up at him, his lips parting slightly.

"Taichi?"

"Shh…" Taichi said, leaning down and pressing their lips together tenderly, "Merry Christmas."

****

TBC...

****

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it (chaaa... it is fun as **all hell **to write this fic). The next (and final!) chapter has been started and should be finished really soon. I hope... And it actually has the only semi-plot-like part of the whole fic! Certainly something to look forward to... ~_^


	3. and they all live happily ever after?

****

A/N: Hmm... what can I say about this chapter? It sat on my computer for well over a month because I didn't want to read over and edit it. I still haven't gone over it, but I came to the realization that I probably never will. So I decided to just submit what I have before I end up deleting it and having another unfinished series. And Sarah-chan asked me to update so nicely. ^_^ Mmm... thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially my bestest buddy Kezy, who listens to me ramble on and on about JunJun and Ryutaro and has yet to hit me. I love you! And I apologize in advance for this fic... I wrote it very quickly and then never bothered with ever touching it again.

****

Summary: When we last left our delightful duo, Daisuke and Taichi were sharing a kiss on Christmas eve. But can happiness last forever, or will that evil bitch Sora get things her way? THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO READ ON! ...or jump to the bottom of the page and just read the ending.

****

Warnings: Mmm... if you actually made it this far, I doubt you are going to need any other warnings.

****

Kaeru no Oji-sama - Chapter 3

By Six

__

---

Taichi is kissing me. Me. Daisuke Motomiya is being kissed the Taichi Kamiya, the prince himself! Ok, so maybe he isn't quite a prince… but then again, I'm not much of a princess.

That particular thought caused Daisuke to start a fit of giggles. He tried to suppress them, but the image of himself in a frilly pink "princess" dress was just too much and soon he had collapsed on the floor, abandoning Taichi's secure hold on him as he clutched his sides and laughed full-heartedly. Taichi looked at him, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Daisuke thought he looked kind of like a puppy… Very cute, really…

"Is kissing me really that funny?"

Immediately, Daisuke sobered up, looking up at Taichi with wide, apologetic eyes.

"No! No, kissing you is… it's wonderful. I was just thinking about something…" he trailed off, staring at the floor. He hadn't meant to hurt Taichi's feelings. That was the last thing he wanted. Taichi sat down on the floor next to him, slipping an arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" he asked quietly, leaning against the younger boy. He was soft and warm and felt so right in his arms.

"It was just that I was-" several large drops of moisture landed on the top of Daisuke's head, "Is it raining in here?"

Taichi looked up.

"Damnit! The roof is leaking again!" The brunette jumped up quickly, looking for a pot or something to catch the falling water. He found one on the stove and placed it beneath the leak. The water made soft _plunk plink_ noises as it hit the bottom of the pot.

"I'm really sorry, Daisuke," he started apologetically, reaching out to brush the melted snow from Daisuke's short, spiky red hair.

"Nah! That was nothing!" Daisuke smiled at the older teen, "But it's getting kind of late. I should probably be going home."

A brief look of sadness passed over Taichi's face, followed by a cheerful one.

"I'll walk you home, then," the brunette said, pulling on his coat and the scarf Daisuke had made for him. He held out his hand to the redhead with a smile and they walked out the door together, their shoes making soft crunching noises in the freshly fallen snow.

Several feet away, Sora stared at the couple wide-eyed.

__

They all say that he is rich and a prince, but it couldn't be farther from the truth! Kamiya-kun is actually very poor!

Sora reached into her bag and pulled out her cell, dialing a number from memory quickly.

"Sora?" questioned her friend, staring nervously.

"I've got to tell everyone! He's been deceiving us all!" said Sora, a glint in her eye as she watched Taichi brushing his hand against Daisuke's cheek affectionately.

"Mimi? Oh my god, do I have news for you," said Sora loudly into the phone.

__

Taichi Kamiya, you'll regret the day you choose that little brat over me…

---

__

It's a new year, and I've been dating Taichi for almost two weeks, but I still get all fluttery and excited every time we go out. It's like everyday is better than the last and I can never get enough of him.

"So where are we going today?" asked Taichi, looking down at the smaller teen.

Daisuke started to play with the zipper on his coat. It was a nervous habit that he had picked up somewhere.

"Well, even though it's cold and kind of a strange time for this and maybe you might not want to, but if you don't we don't have to and we can do whatever you want because I really just want you to be happy and-"

"Daisuke, breathe. Where are we going?"

"Sorry, Taichi. Sometimes I get a bit carried away… Anyway, I was going to treat us to some ice cream. I don't know why, but I always like ice cream on cold days."

Taichi responded with a smile. Anywhere was fine with him, as long as he got to go with Daisuke. A few minutes later, they emerged from the crowds of people on the street into a small, but nice, ice cream parlor, decorated in elaborate shades of blue and white. Daisuke approached the counter with enthusiasm.

"What can I get for you kids, today?" asked the lady behind the counter, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Two scoops of triple chocolate in a sugar cone!" Daisuke said happily, turning towards the brunette, "Get anything you want, Taichi."

Taichi stared at the menu for a moment and then back to his companion's smiling face.

"I'll just have what he's having."

The woman nodded and handed them both their cones as Daisuke paid her.

"Thank you!" she said brightly, "And if you don't mind me saying so, you two are a really cute couple."

Daisuke flushed and looked down at his cone, hoping that he wasn't embarrassing Taichi. But the brunette just flung his arm around the redhead's shoulders fondly.

"Thanks," he said softy, steering them towards a table for two near the window, "And thank you, too, Daisuke. For the ice cream, I mean."

"Oh, no, it's no problem. I just want you to be happy," Daisuke said calmly. But inside, he couldn't have been more ecstatic.

__

Taichi acknowledged that we were a couple! He even put his arm around me! I'm so lucky… 

A few moments later, they finished up their ice cream, tossing paper napkins in the trash. Taichi held the door open for Daisuke, which made him giggle fondly as he stepped through.

Outside, the weather had picked up a bit, the wind whipping various pieces of paper and bits of snow swiftly. Daisuke peeked up at Taichi as they made their way through the busy crowds in the street. His already wild hair was windblown and his cheeks were flushed pink from the cold.

__

If I kissed him right now, I wonder if he would taste like chocolate… Or if I'd taste like chocolate. Together, we'd be like a chocolate sundae.

Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted as a crowd of people rushed into him, shoving the flailing redhead away from Taichi. He whirled around wildly for a moment before a strong hand caught his own.

__

Taichi…

"Maybe you'd better hold onto my hand now," said the older brunette, a gleam in his bright eyes.

Daisuke blushed, embarrassed at being tossed around in the crowd like that.

"Don't worry. I'll be more careful," he said, trying to pull his hand from Taichi's grip. The brunette tightened his hold possessively.

"I don't like it. Other guys could be touching you," Taichi said seriously, gazing down at Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled, squeezing Taichi's hand tenderly as they continued their walk hand-in-hand. He looked up at Taichi again.

__

His hands… they're so warm. I don't think I can let go ever again.

---

"Winter break always ends too soon!" complained Takeru, heading down the hallway to his locker. Daisuke, walking a step ahead of the blonde, nodded on agreement.

"Time always screws around with you when you're having fun," commented Daisuke, spinning the combination on his locker, "Speaking of fun, how was your trip?"

Takeru's eyes lit up.

"It was great! The whole family went to my grandmother's house, even Yamato! We all caught up and did family stuff. It was really nice, actually," Takeru smiled at the memory of all the time he got to spend with his older brother.

Daisuke grabbed a book from his locker. "Wow… sounds wonderful. Wish I could have been there."

Takeru rounded on him.

"Uh-huh, sure, Mr. "I was on a date with Taichi _every time_ my best friend called me". Like you weren't having as much, if not more, fun than I was."

Daisuke didn't fail to hear the hint in his friend's words and flushed appropriately.

"N-nothing like that happened, Takeru, and you know it!" he defended hotly. Takeru was about to respond when Taichi appeared beside him.

"Ohayo Daisuke, Takeru." he greeted merrily, wrapping his arm around the redhead's elbow. Takeru's eyes flitted back from Daisuke's pink-tinted face to Taichi's smiling one.

"Mind if I walk you to class, Daisuke?" he asked.

"I'd like that."

Takeru looked at both of them, slamming his locker with a bang.

"I'm across the building, so I'll see you guys later." he smiled cheekily as Daisuke practically skipped down the hall to a mostly empty corridor with the older brunette.

"It's pretty cold out today, ne?" commented Daisuke, looking out a window at the cold snow littering the ground.

"Yeah… good thing I have this shabbily made scarf to keep me warm then, right?" responded Taichi, a smirk coming to his face as he fingered the soft materiel of the scarf Daisuke had made for him. The redhead punched him lightly on the arm, still feeling almost insanely happy that Taichi was wearing the scarf as they entered their first class of the day.

"…but actually Kamiya-kun is very poor," whispered a girl seated near the desk, a little too loudly.

"Do you think it could be true?" responded her friend, looking towards the pair that had just entered the room.

__

But how…?

"His house is really small and run down!"

I didn't tell anyone!

A boy near a window turned towards Taichi.

"Is it really true, Kamiya-kun, what they're all saying about you? Are you really poor?"

Students began to gather around Taichi, looking up at him expectantly.

"Is it a lie that you are a congressman's son?"

"Have you been lying to us?"

Taichi stared at them all coldly and Daisuke backed away in shock, his hands gripping the edge of a desk tightly. In the corner of the room, Sora stood silently, an arrogant smirk on her face as she crossed his arms over her chest.

"What you've been hearing is all true. My family is very poor. We live in a tiny, little shack and the roof leaks in the rain. My father doesn't have a job and I often have nothing to eat."

A few moments passed in stunned silence. Finally, one of the guys started to laugh.

"No way, Taichi! Stop joking like that!"

A few more people started to laugh and everyone began talking again.

"That's not even funny."

"I should have known better than to believe something so farfetched."

"Who was it that started something stupid like this anyways?"

Taichi quietly slid out of the room amongst the chattering. Daisuke turned and followed him frantically, chasing him down the hallway.

"WAIT!" he yelled loudly, attracting the attention of several people in the halls, "I didn't tell anybody!"

He reached out to grasp Taichi's sleeve pleadingly, but his arm was slapped away. He looked up at Taichi, his arm stinging smartly. The brunette reached around his neck and removed the scarf that was wrapped around it.

"Right now," he said coldly, "I don't even want to see your face."

Daisuke gaped pathetically as Taichi flung the scarf out the window. It caught in the wind and managed to get tangled up in the tree outside. Taichi turned and stalked down the hallway angrily while Daisuke sank down to the floor clutching his hair tightly.

__

It's so easy for everything to just come tumbling down…

---

"Daisuke, hurry up!" called Takeru.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," said Daisuke distractedly, making his way through the crowd of students at lunchtime. All day long his thoughts had been plagued with the hurt look plastered on Taichi's face that morning. His shoulder smacked painfully into someone else's and he turned to apologize.

"I'm very sor… Taichi?"

He looked up at the brunette hopefully. Taichi glanced at him briefly before turning around and striding away.

__

He didn't even look me in the eye. I'm being completely ignored.

Daisuke reached a hand around his chest and gripped his uniform.

__

It hurts.

---

"We've almost got it!" called one student, reaching out the window with a broom and poking into the tree outside.

Another leaned out towards the tree.

"Just a little further."

Daisuke approached them from the hallway, realizing that they were trying to get down the scarf Taichi had thrown into the tree earlier. He stepped between them, pulling them back from the window.

"Wait! Don't… that's…"

---

"Kamiya-kun!" called a scrambling girl, chasing his retreating form down the hallway, "You're not with Motomiya-kun anymore, so have lunch with me!"

Taichi paused, halfway up a split staircase, and turned around, throwing a cold glare towards the girl. She faltered, nervously turning around and heading back down the hallway. Taichi stayed where he was for a moment, taking a deep breath on the landing between the two sets of stairs. On the staircase ahead, he caught sight of Sora and her friend talking loudly.

"It seems like everyone has forgotten all the rumors about him, Sora. I guess they just can't see him as anything else but "the prince"."

"I suppose that's true," agreed Sora, frowning, "I doubt I would have believed them if I hadn't started them myself… Ugh, I should just find a new guy. There's this senior that I've have my eye on…"

Their voices faded as they continued up the stairs, but Taichi could only stare wide-eyed. He leaned back against the wall, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"If they were the ones, then…"

---

"DAISUKE!" Takeru yelled as loud as he could, much to the displeasure of the crowd that had gathered near him, "How do you think you're going to get down from there?"

Someone grabbed his shoulder and Takeru turned around quickly. He frowned when he noticed it was Taichi.

"Oh, it's you," he said disdainfully, turning back towards the tree.

"No, wait. What's going on?"

Takeru rolled his eyes.

"Daisuke is up there."

He pointed towards the tree, which caused Taichi's eyes to widen as he sprinted towards it. As he got closer, he spotted Daisuke up on a high branch, reaching out towards another one.

"Daisuke!" Taichi called frantically, "What are you doing? Get down from there! It's dangerous!"

Daisuke looked down nervously.

"Taichi?"

"Wait!" called Taichi, rubbing his hands against his pants, "Stay still!"

Taichi stared up at the fidgeting redhead.

"Why'd you climb the tree?"

Daisuke pointed frantically, shaking the tree slightly.

"I had to get the scarf"

Taichi shook his head, "No, I get that, but maybe you could have gotten some help?"

"No! Because… because…"

"Because what?"

Daisuke looked down nervously.

"Because it has all my feelings of love for you in it, I didn't want anyone to touch it!"

Several gasp were heard from behind him, but Taichi didn't care as he quickly scrambled his way up the tree and onto the high branch next to Daisuke.

"What a confession!" Takeru exclaimed a little too loudly.

"What a confession indeed," Taichi said softly, staring down at his hands.

Daisuke chewed his lower lip.

"I'm really sorry, Taichi."

"Idiot. Why are you apologizing?"

Taichi wrapped an arm around Daisuke's shoulder, placing their heads together.

"I'm really happy, Daisuke, because I like you, too."

Daisuke blinked, staring at Taichi owlishly.

"I want you to be mine only," said Taichi, leaning closer to Daisuke and staring into his eyes deeply before pressing their lips together and kissing him.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you, Daisuke."

"Don't worry about it. We'll work on it. But maybe we should go inside; it's pretty cold out "

Taichi smiled wickedly, "Or maybe I'll just have to warm you up…"

****

The End.

It's over. I don't like it, but it's over. Reason enough to celebrate, ne?


End file.
